


caught off guard

by sleepyrabbit



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyrabbit/pseuds/sleepyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Developing attachments to a certain lightning girl was not part of his plans and yet, for all of his cunning abilities, Maven is caught off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught off guard

Maven notices that, despite being forced to marry the Red girl, he does not harbor too much resentment.

He thinks about it one day, running laps around the Training room. It is Mare's first day training and he can't help but to note that she is very much in her element, running swiftly and easily throughout the ragged looking trainees. He remarks to himself dryly that this girl, was a thief, and he had a thief for a bride. When time came, he'd make sure she knew who not to steal from, who she couldn't run from.

But then a section of the wall swings out and catches her around the stomach. He hides a grimace as he watches her get sent sprawling, half a dozen pairs of feet pounding past her without so much of a pause. He slows down and offers her a half smile as she gives a dirty look to the protruding obstacle. He chuckles and says, "Welcome to training."

What he doesn't say, throughout the rest of the training session, is that he is rather glad that she is near him. He reasons that it is because he gets to see his perfect brother get ruffled by her presence, to watch him be extra careful in with his throws at target practice.

But then... what did that say about that small flutter of something whenever she turns, her dark eyes searching for him?

====

He knows love is a foolish notion and that only fools fall for them. He has seen too many court dramas because of it, heard too many scandalized whispers from nobles during dinner to even care.

It does not matter whether it is romantic love or platonic love or familial love, etc.

Love is an attachment that future kings that bear bloody crowns can not afford.

He laments on this, trying to keep his eyelids open as he walks about the cold corridors, plans weighing heavily on his mind.

He thinks of the warmth and joyfulness that Mare exuded when she wrapped him up in a hug. So many nights ago, yet, the fabric of her clothes, the softness of her hair, and the too closely watching eyes of Cal still linger in his mind.

Maven looks up to see the cold silver moon shining down on him, looking for all the world like it was laughing at him.

He shakes his head, and knows he must get some sleep.

====

 Later, when he watches Evangeline's metal spiders rake a razor leg across Mare's face to draw red, red, blood, does he remember how much he truly detested his brother's bride. He has never moved faster in his life, calling flames to his punch to knock that wretched thing off of her. He would've probably singed off Evangeline's sneering lips if not for the piercing look Cal sent him and the urgency that was Mare. 

He wondered if she could feel his racing heart as she burrowed her face in his chest to hide the red wound.

====

"I would hope you remember what you are doing, dear," his mother says. She is all cold beauty, but she has some warmth behind her eyes as she regards her son. "But it comes to my attention that you are sparing too much of your time with that girl."

"Mother, it was _your_ idea to have me propose to Mare. It would look suspicious if I didn't spend time with her."

His mother gives him an appraising look and sighs.

"Yes, I know." Her voice takes on the tone that he knows very well when the Queen is considering other, more conventional methods of getting what she wanted. What they wanted. "But she is getting far too reckless and powerful for my liking."

"She is an asset. Another pawn in the game," he says, placating his mother. He refuses to acknowledge the twinge of guilt he feels when the words leave his mouth. "She is well under my control and if everything continues the way I planned it, I will have what I want." 

"Then make sure everything continues to be under your control."

"Yes, of course."

The Queen pats his cheek in rare affection and she leaves the room, off to oversee the rest of her duties.

He closes his eyes.

 _Of course_. 

====

Time passes.

The Scarlet Guard proves their stupidity by revealing more and more of their plans; Mare's confidence in him makes it all to easy for his voice to have more influence. They may claim to be able to bomb and burn every inch of the country down, but he has to keep it to himself that the bumbling idiots would burn before he let them do that. 

So he continues to hold and preen his facade of a rebellious prince. It really isn't that hard to do, considering he was being rebellious, just not with them.

Mare continues to fall for him: lingering looks, fleeting smiles, quiet moments, light touches, kisses, all of it.

Since he is very good at pretending, it is not difficult for him to say he does not fall for her.

====

 And finally, when the truth is unraveled and he watches the naivety disappear from her wide dark eyes, does he remember why he had to pretend in the first place.

His mother stands behind him, the king and Cal still under her wrathful mind grip. He twists his face into a sneer that is too comfortable on his face as he looks down on her, and breaks every piece of the carefully painted mask he has worn since he was an infant. Mare's voice is weak, her face betraying every emotion she feels even though she may not speak them all. He wants to kiss her.

"Was anything true?" 

He shakes his head, more out of reflex than actual denial. Either way, she knows that is a lie.

He could stop everything right now. One word, and his mother would stop. She'd certainly give him a tongue lashing more painful than the brutal slaps across Cal's face, but he has always been silver-tongued. But no, he would not let this opportunity slip out of his grip. He has spent too much of his time, energy, and heart in making this happen. The anger he feels for Cal - but more importantly for the father that never really was a father to him - rises up, red, hot, scalding like flames. He has spent too much time in his brother's shadow; too many of the king's praises were not received by him, too little glances given to his way. Each one was a mark, a sting, and now, he would have no more of it.

Days later, after he visits Cal and Mare in prison (oh how he loathes to say their names together), he sees them again. This time, their difference in positions are very clear. He, King of Norta, sits above them while they, stand below in the arena, waiting for their deaths. His eyes meet Mare's in which that instant, does he allow himself to reveal a hint of remorse. Mare's eyes are dead and hateful, but the betrayal in Cal's amber eyes still burns Maven more, even hundreds of feet below him.

He speaks and the game comes to a close. His carefully planned pieces slide into place. He reveals the fraud that is Mareena Titanos, the treachery of the former Crown Prince, the deception and crimes of both. He remains calm and cool and watches as he finally conquers his fears and secures his kingship. 

"I pronounce you both guilty of your crimes. Submit to execution." 

The cries for blood from the crowd mixes with the pounding of his heart and he watches as Cal salutes him. Mare gives him a glance, her look unfathomable. He thinks that she has gotten better at hiding what she feels. But it is too late.

The five executioners appear and the crowd positively screams and rumbles with anticipation. He wraps up whatever feelings he felt for Mare both true and untrue, sets it on fire, and lets it burn to ashes. He had done this long ago, to his brother and it was no difference. 

He speaks and seals their fate.

"Let them die."

He becomes the cold, Silver King that he has lived, and lied for. He closes his eyes. 

 _You better hide that heart of yours_ , he had told her months ago.

He had been caught off guard by her, and he was glad he had hid his heart well. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello and thank you for reading all of this rather rambly story
> 
> this is my first fic and i hope it wasn't too bad - if you have any suggestions on how i can improve, please tell me in the comments! :)


End file.
